


Harry's letter

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry's letter to Draco
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

Draco

I don’t even know how to start this letter. I am so confused. I am feeling this for you that I don’t even understand. This is so maddening. I wish I had someone to talk to, to understand what I was going through, and to support me. I do not. My friends don’t really get what is happening. I have no trusted adults to confer with.

Sometimes it feels all consuming. My attraction to you. It’s strange and new. I have never felt this way towards another man before. I didn’t know I was gay until this year. Well, at least I think I am gay. The two girls I dated, ended in disaster, so there is that. I also have never felt this way for anyone but you. You make me feel extraordinary. My heart beats faster, my stomach flips, and I get all sweaty. I am not sure that I could live without you in my life. That scares me. I have lost so much. I could not lose you. It would hurt too much.

I just don’t know what to do about it. We aren’t even friends. We are enemies. You hate me. I am supposed to hate you. I don’t.

What does all this mean? I don’t even know. Is it love? I haven’t felt much love before, so I don’t know. My childhood was not the best, and I did not have the best role models growing up. Sure my friends love me and parents loved me before they died, so did my godfather before he died. It seems that I lose almost all those who I deem to love.

I don’t even know what I would do if you found this or read this. You’d probably be disgusted with me. I can’t blame you. I know I don’t have a chance. I am not good enough.

I wish you all the best. Be happy.

Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds the letter.

Draco could not believe he found such a letter. His eyes eagerly read the words. He tried to process the information residing there. He was shocked by such a realization. The letter was calling out to him to be answered. He had to know that behind those words, there was a possible future. One where he would be beside Harry Potter himself for. One where he could be happy, truly happy. One where he could love and be loved. 

He could see Harry was confused. He wanted to help him. He wanted to show Harry that together they could figure it out. That together they would bloom the most beautiful thing he could have. A family.

Once he tracked Harry down, he showed Harry that he found the letter to which Harry was embarrassed by. Draco showed him care, support, and love. He gave him strength to be his true self. 

Together they became everything Draco had ever hoped for and more. The fought, they struggled, they grew, they laughed, they cried, they cared, and they loved. They did all these things together.

The end.


End file.
